


Dinner with Big Boss

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: Boss & Me, 微微一笑很倾城 - 顾漫 | A Smile is Beautiful Series - Gu Man, 微微一笑很傾城 | Love O2O (2016)
Genre: Dinner, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Xiao Nai takes Bei Wei Wei to meet Feng Teng and Shan Shan over dinner.





	Dinner with Big Boss

♔♚♕♛

Wei wei played with her hands up the table.  The napkin wrapped around one finger. She was nervous, as nervous as she could be.  Xiao Nai took a sip of water, eyeing his wife. Unless you knew Wei Wei, you couldn’t tell if she was nervous from a distance.  She internizled everything very well. 

 

“Why are you nervous?”  He whispered to her. His voice low and echoed through her.  

 

“He is Feng Teng,  _ the person _ , you are trying to impress.  It’s hard to not be nervous, thinking I’m going to screw it all up.”  She whispered back. Her eyes darting to the water glass in front of her.  She hasn’t been this nervous since she met him on the bridge. 

 

“How come you think I won’t screw it all up?” He defended her.  

 

“Because you are-you!”  She exclaimed, causing Xiao Nai to cock an eyebrow at her, trying to not chuckle.  He wasn’t supposed to act smug in public. Xiao Nai, reached over, taking her hand.  Their matching rings, gleaming in the low candle light. She felt reassured a little, knowing they were together.  

 

“Feng Teng is also bringing his wife.  This isn’t a formal business meeting, it’s a dinner between two businessmen and their wives.  Like friends. Besides, you never pass up on a free meal.” He pulled on her cheek making her smile.  She gave him a small nudge with her elbow, making sure he understood that it wasn’t funny. 

 

“Why is it free?”

 

“Because, he owns the place.”  Xiao Nai, saw two shadow figures coming around to the screened in room.  He stood up, while Wei Wei followed suit. The door slide up open to a very tall man.  He smiled at them both, with a smaller woman coming in behind him. Everyone bowed to one another, before taking their seats.  

 

“It’s nice to finally met the mysterious Woman, behind the man.”  Wei Wei tried to hide her blush. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to met you-”

 

“Teng Shan Shan.” 

 

“Xiao Wei Wei.”   The two woman shook hands.  The waiter began to bring in food.  Both Wei Wei and Shan Shan’s eyes lite up.   _ Food.   _

♔♚♕♛

The two men had left the room to deal with business calls, while the two girls were left alone.  

“So it was hard when you first got together.” Shan Shan asked.  

 

“Of course, no one believed that he was even interested in me.  Not even my best friends. So when I told them I was on a date, they couldn’t believe it.  Was it difficult for you as well.” Shan Shan nodded her head. 

 

“I was working at his company at the time.  Everyone that I was dating him, but I wasn't until much later.  He just kept making me pick out food he didn’t like from his lunch.  It wasn’t until a few months later did he actually ask me out to eat that wasn’t work.”  She giggled thinking back to him then. “He was always so strict, never smiled, but if he did you knew it was evil.”  Wei Wei nodded. 

“He does that as well! He will just give a smile, and you knew he was going in for the kill.”  Wei Wei showed over what she thought his evil smile looked like. Shan Shan giggled at her attempt.  

 

“Do you ever have trouble with other women?  There was one, but we are all friends now, and I couldn’t stay mad at her for very long.” Shan Shan picked up her chopsticks, nibbling on a piece of pork.  

 

“A couple of times, but he just ignores them.  One time I saw him walk right around a girl who was holding out a confession letter.  Gave me chills at how cold he was. He later told me, he thought she was just handing him a pamphlet.”  Wei Wei began to nibble on a small piece as well. The door opened to their husbands standing there. Both of the girls began to giggle at the sight of them.  

 

“I think they’ve been talking about us.”  Feng Teng said to Xiao Nai. Xiao Nai nodded, flashing one of his smiles at Wei Wei.  Shan Shan pointed to his face. 

 

“Feng Teng gets that exact smile!”  

 

“That’s the smile.”  Wei Wei exclaimed, finishing off her piece of food.  Feng Teng flashed his own smile to his wife, quickly taking her outstretched hand.  He kissed it before sitting down next to her. Xiao Nai walked over to Wei Wei, and quickly taking the piece of meat she had just picked up, eating it for himself.  

 

“How long are planning on staying in Shanghai?”  Feng Teng asked. 

 

“We leave early tomorrow morning.”  

 

“Oh No!  I was hoping to go shopping with Wei Wei.”  

 

“Next time.  I promise. Maybe when you come to Beijing.”  Wei Wei promised. Both girls giggled. 

 

“I feel like we are not wanted here anymore.”  Feng Teng looked at Xiao Nai. Both of them nodded their heads, before starting to stand up.  Both of them girls looked at them blinking once, before smiling at each other. Leaving both of the boys to shake their heads at their wives.  

♔♚♕♛

Shan Shan sat in the car, smiling at the text message from Wei Wei.  They had exchanged numbers, and agreed to meet up in Beijing next month when She comes up with Feng teng for a conference.  

“See, and you were nervous for nothing.”  Feng Teng said, from beside her. The driver was taking them home.  He wrapped his hand in hers, flashing his genuine smile at her. 

 

“We  have a lot in common.  I was pleasantly surprised.  I thought she would be like one of the Rich Snobs, your friends usually get married to.” Feng Teng shook his head. Kissing her head, he held her hand tight, wondering how could she ever doubt herself with a heart that pure and nice.  


End file.
